Lorcan Scamander y la Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: Louis, Hugo y Lily son amantes del Quidditch, así que, aprovechando que su graduación cae finamente en la 429a versión de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ¿Por qué no organizar un pequeño viaje familiar, únicamente para primos, para asistir a tal evento? Claro que a esto no pueden faltar los Scamander y mucho menos Scorpius Malfoy.


Bueno, sé que saben que no soy rubia, inglesa o guapa, así que está por demás decir que los personajes le pertenecen a J. K.

Esta es mi pareja de 3G favorita, y seguiré haciendo One Shots de ellos, simplemente porque son demasiado geniales para no hacerlo.

**Lorcan Scamander y la Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch**

Un golpe de suerte.

Era un jodido golpe de suerte el que Brasil y Francia estuvieran disputando en ese momento la final de la 429ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y todos lo sabían, pero a decir verdad, sólo a él parecía realmente importarle.

Las semifinales de la competición habían recaído con un pésimo estado del tiempo, por completo distinto al que esa noche acontecía, y aquello había tenido mucho que ver con las respectivas derrotas de Moldavia e Irlanda.

Hay que ver simplemente la plantilla plagada de estrellas que poseía la Selección Nacional Moldava, o el excelente estratega que poseía Irlanda, para saber que ese hubiera sido un partido más que interesante, y así quizá, Lorcan le podría prestar un poco más de atención.

El rubio llevaba soltando bostezos fingidos por la escena desde que el partido había iniciado, mientras contemplaba la elegancia de los movimientos del equipo francés, conformado por finas mujeres, en su mayoría, ataviadas en atuendos azul claro y escobas blancas, contrastando con la tosca, energética y alegre indumentaria verde-amarela de los jugadores de Brasil.

El gemelo Scamander sabía que era algo infantil su forma de comportarse, pero… ¡Qué se lo llevaran los Nargles!, no podía irle a otro equipo que no fuera Inglés, o al menos perteneciente al Reino Unido.

-¡Eso es!-gritó Fred, mientras el comentarista anunciaba como uno de los aros del equipo francés era batido por Maicon Dos Santos.- ¡En tu cara James!-le espetó a su primo, mientras apoyaba uno de sus codos sobre el hombro de Lorcan.

James Sirius Potter le dirigió una mirada divertida al pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Francia sigue arriba en el marcador.-respondió, únicamente, con una sonrisilla ladeada y maligna en el rostro.

-No por mucho tiempo…

Lorcan rodó los ojos, mientras el resto de los Potter Weasley se unían al pleito, pero no por ello, una discreta sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Habían ido a presenciar el encuentro como parte del pequeño tour de merecidísimas vacaciones que todo el grupo de amigos había estado de acuerdo en tomar, utilizando como excusa la reciente graduación de Louis, Lily y Hugo, de Hogwarts, gracias a merlín como solía decir este último y con mucha suerte, como decía Rose.

Lorcan paseó la mirada celeste por el grupo entero. Rose y Scorpius se tomaban las manos, y aprovechaban cada momento en que se libraran de la mirada seria de Hugo o James para robarse uno que otro beso. Roxanne, por su parte, disfrutaba a sus anchas de los brazos de Lysander, que no dejaba de acariciar su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Gracias a Merlín que Fred no era celoso y se dedicaba a picar a James, Hugo y Louis con sus bromas, Dominique y Albus se reían de ellos.

Lucy, y Molly estaban inmiscuidas en una, al parecer, interesantísima conversación porque ninguna de las dos miraba con mucho interés lo que ocurría en el campo, al menos hasta que Fred alzó ambas manos de forma aspaventosa y soltaba uno que otro alarido. Molly por su parte fruncía el ceño de forma notable.

-¡James! ¿Qué te he dicho de traer en la ropa los petardos mágicos del tío George?-preguntó severa, mientras sacaba la varita para convocar un _aguamenti _- A veces eres peor que un niño.

La banda entera de muchachos estalló en risas, menos un par de ellos.

Lorcan siguió con su revisión.

Y luego estaba ella, sí, ella. Lily Potter. Tenía el cabello rojo intenso cayendo sobre uno solo de sus hombros, sus ojos mieles estaban clavados en los movimientos aéreos realizado por jugadores, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y algo enrojecidos por mordérselos de nervios y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, demasiado concentrada en lo que veía y el rubio lo entendía a la perfección, para Lily lo único importante fuera de su círculo familiar, era justamente el Quidditch.

Estaba tan guapa que dolía, pero no, ella siempre estaba guapa, era Lily.

La muchacha que lo traía loco desde hace un buen par de años, pero seguía obstinada en negarle una cita. Joder que era terca.

Lorcan había empezado a gustar de la pelirroja cuando a penas iba en su penúltimo año, y ella cursaba el 4°, discutían a menudo por disparidad que existía entre sus casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor, y de cierta forma, aquello fue lo que terminó de engancharlo. Lily Potter nunca se quedaba callada y tenía una obstinación de los mil demonios, sus labios eran rápidos en las réplicas y utilizaba el sarcasmo como una segunda lengua.

El rubio nunca había sido capaz de ganarle una disputa verbal a la muchacha, y por lo mismo, adherido a su pésima fama de mujeriego, Lily nunca había cedido a tener una cita con él.

-¡Y Maicon Dos Santos vuelve a anotar para Brasil!-exclamó el comentarista.

Lily aplaudió enseguida, mientras su rostro se iluminaba, y entonces Lorcan lo notó. Joder, debería haber estado más atento al juego.

El carioca ese, Maicon Quien Sabe Cuantos Santos, miró hacía donde el grupo de pelirrojos y rubios se encontraba y guiñó uno de sus ojos, antes de volver a partir a su ubicación, y era bastante claro a con quién coqueteaba.

La sangre de Lorcan hirvió por dentro, y de repente, se borró toda pizca de abstinencia por el juego.

-Va a ganar Francia-estableció, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-Alucinas, Scamander-dijo ella, sin despegar la vista de la acción.-Brasil está jugando con mucho ahínco.

-Pero Francia va muy por delante suyo, Lils-le picó-Solo necesitan atrapar la Snitch y asunto resuelto.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorarlo. No, eso sí que no.

-Ese tal Dos Santos juega asquerosamente mal, ¿No crees?

-¡Ja! ¿Qué partido estas viendo tú, Scamander? Ha anotado más puntos que nadie en el campo.

-Pura suerte, como en las semifinales.

El pelirrojo cabello de Lily azotó su rostro al darse ella la vuelta y observarlo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Briggitt De Le Pour anota para Francia!

Lorcan le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿Lo ves? Francia ganará, no hay forma de que esos otros se lleven la copa.

-¿Apuestas, Scamander?-le retó entonces Lily, mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados.

-Tal vez no haya sido un Gryffindor, pero la valentía no algo que desconozca, Lilian, claro que apuesto.-repuso él, manteniéndole la mirada.

-Vale, si gana Brasil, tendrás que correr en ropa interior por todo el lugar.

Ella parecía tan orgullosa de sí misma, que Lorcan no quiso darle la satisfacción y bajar la barbilla y abrir la boca asombrado como energúmeno. Sus ojos celestes brillaron con suspicacia.

-De acuerdo, pero si yo gano…tendrás que besarme.

Los ojos pardos de Lily se entrecerraron.

-Ni en tus más ridículos sueños.

Lorcan sabía que ella era terca como ninguna, así que buscó otra forma de hacer que aceptara su reto.

-¿Es que tienes miedo a perder, Lily?

-Claro que no.-el orgullo de la muchacha volvió a salir a flote, obligando también el abrir los labios y pronunciar las palabra- Acepto.

Ambos se miraron largamente por unos segundos, antes de girar a son las cabezas y concentrarse en el juego.

Francia seguía varios puntos a delante, con jugadas magistralmente ordenadas y elegantes que hacía que cualquiera quedara embobado, no solo por la belleza de las jugadoras, sino su clara visión de juego. Brasil por el otro lado, era entrega y pasión, dando la vida en cada movimiento. Los refinados pases franceses, los energéticos impulsos cariocas hacían a la gente amante del deporte saltar, gritar, vitorear y aplaudir a gusto.

Brasil se reacomodó en posición y empezaron una novedosa jugada, encabezada por Maicon, que captó la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos los buscadores de ambos equipos.

Lorcan comenzó a sudar frío.

Un equipo con carácter es capaz de vencer a un equipo con más talento, y de repente, se encontró deseando que Francia no fuera el equipo con más talento, pero su única salvación sería la snitch, que no parecía dar señales en el cielo o al menos…

¡Allí estaba! Revoloteando alegre sobre la cabeza de la buscadora de Francia, demasiado ocupada admirando el ataque carioca como para notarlo.

Lorcan se tensó sobre su lugar. Joder, hay que ser idiota para distraerse así en la final más importante de tu vida.

El buscador de Brasil lo sabía al parecer, pues él en cuestión de segundos, se precipitó hacía el lugar, cogiendo la snitch en lo que sería, el tiempo más rápido grabado en la historia del Quidditch.

-¡El buscador Brasileño atrapa la Snicth! ¡BRASIL ES EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH!

Fred estalló en risa, mientras James, Hugo y Louis se disponían a debatirle cada argumento. Lily saltó contenta en su asiento con la victoria de Brasil y giró para enfrentarse al rubio.

Lorcan la observó largamente. Sus ojos brillaban como miel derretida, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa perfecta y los leves destellos de los juegos de artificio que celebraban la victoria de la verde-amarela pegaban en su rostro resaltando sus pecas.

Joder, había perdido, pero era una serpiente y jugar sucio era lo suyo.

-¡He gana…!-pero no pudo ella seguir.

Lorcan tomó el rostro de Lily entre las manos y plantó sus labios en los contrarios, el contacto duró sólo un par de segundo, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso para que Lily lo observara completamente asombrada al haberse separado. El rubio se maravilló con esa reacción.

-Yo…yo he ganado-repitió ella, bastante turbada.-De…debes desnudarte y correr por aquí…-instó-Yo he ganado.

-Pero yo he ganado más-repuso él, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba caer. Tomó una de las manos de Lily y la pegó a su cuerpo, antes de tomar su nuca con la contraria y rodear su cintura, bajando la cabeza y devorando sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez el beso si fue correspondido.

El resto del grupo al fin pareció notar la escena escandalosa que Lorcan había armado y el primero en salir de la estupefacción fue James.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana menor!-exclamó.

Albus tras él, miraba con diversión todo aquello y negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo estaría más preocupado por Lorcan…

Rose y Scorpius aprovecharon la distracción para también desmotrarse su amor.

Hugo estalló a la par.

-¡¿Qué les ocurre a las pelirrojas de la familia con los rubios?!


End file.
